


The Auror and the Unspeakable

by Cassiopeia_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, References to Drugs, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Unspeakables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia_Malfoy/pseuds/Cassiopeia_Malfoy
Summary: Harry smiled as he turned to Draco. –I told you everything was fine. As smooth as a baby’s bottom…Draco was thrown into the room, as a loud smash threw the door behind them of it`s hinges. Harry grabbed for Draco, pulled him against his chest, and down to the floor, he howred over him, on his knees –PROTEGO TOTALUM! He screamed into the hallway. -Petrificus Totalus! The magic was throbbing through the air, Harry could feel this entire body trembling from the magic pouring from his body. Through the sparks that was flying outside the door, he could she the shadow of a human. The human had long blonde hair, and she was lifted of her feet from the enormous power of his spell. –Expelliarmus! He screamed, and a wand came flying through the air towards him. He lifted his free hand and caught it in mid-air. It all went quiet.





	The Auror and the Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. All ownership belongs to JK Rowling.

The green flame is roaring around him as he steps from one of the huge fireplaces in the Entrance Hall of the Ministry of Magic. Harry nods at smiling faces, as he makes his way to the elevators in the centre of the hall. “Department of Magical Law Enforcement!” Harry whispers as he steps into a nearly empty lift. The sound is roaring as the lift starts to move. In seconds the lift has reached his destination, and come to a sudden holt. His insides calmes as he steps into the large office landscape. “Morning, Harry!” Ron Weasleys voice rings through the landscape. “How’s the shoulder?”  
Harry rolls his left shoulder and wrinkles his brows. “Getting a little better I think!” he smiles.  
Ron smiles and nods. “The Minister wants you in his office!”  
Harry accios a mug of coffee and makes his way over to the large glass office in the middle of the landscape. The walls are dimmed this morning, as Harry imagines is due to the meeting he is going to. Harry knock twice at the door, and waits for a response. He can barely make out some shadows behind the dimmed glass.  
The enchanted door cracks open, and a dark, melodic voice of a female says “ENTER, MR POTTER!”  
The room is brightly lit when he steps inside, and the large black Minister is standing up from behind his desk as he enters the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt is a huge man, standing well over 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders and huge over arms. After the war he was appointed Minister of Magic, leaving his post as Head of the Auror Office. The authority of this man always seems to amaze Harry, the pure blood wizard from Kenya always makes it seem as he fills the room as he walks in.  
“Harry!” Shacklebolts dark, melodic voice washed over Harry as he took The Ministers outstretched hand, and shook it. Harry was aware of other people in the room, but he took his time greeting the Minister before letting his eyes take in the room.  
He felt a small pull in his stomach as he recognizes the other people sitting by Shacklebolts desk. A small dark haired woman, she was lean and looked muscular, not to tall, about Ginny’s height. “Parkinson! Harry mumbled and took her hand, the handshake was warm and firm.  
“Potter!” she responded. Her voice so familiar, but softer and friendlier than he remembered.  
Slowly he turned to the tall back man beside her. “Zabini!” Harry could almost feel the tension in the room, clinging to his skin. A strange kind of tickling creeping up his spine. He turned to the last person in the room. Slightly taller than himself, lean and muscular, pale skin and white blond hair, piercing grey eyes, in his aristocratic face. Harry offered a hand, into the space between them. “Malfoy?” his voice merely a whisper.  
“Potter!” the blond pure blood smiled and took his hand. His hand so soft, and slightly cool to the touch. Harry looked up and met his nemesis smoke coloured eyes. “Nice to see you again!” the blond smirked.  
Harry was confused, but he smiled back and turned to the Minister again. He hadn’t seen Malfoy since the trails. He had spoken up for him and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, keeping them out of Azkaban. Harry knew Malfoy worked in the Ministry, but he was surprised to see him in Unspeakable robes. Parkinson was dressed in similar robes, while Zabini was dressed in all black slender robes. He had no idea where the black wizard was working.  
“I have a proposition for you, Harry!” Shacklebolt was looking serious. Harry pulled up a chair as the rest of them were sitting back down. He was seated beside Malfoy, pulling his Auror robes away from his leather clad legs. Harry knew he looked good, the thin scrawny boy from the schooldays was gone. He still wasn’t a tall man, but he had filled out in all the right places, Auror training had done him well.  
“Antonio Donadov has started a brand of illegal potions, and he and some of his goons distributes them on the black marked from a deserted location in Knockturn Alley.” Shacklebolt, looked Harry straight in the eyes while talking.  
Harry leaned forward on his chair. “I’ve heard about this!”  
“Yeah! And the Head of the Department of Mysteries Saul Crocker has leaded an investigation against Donadov for almost a year now. Unspeakable Parkinson and Malfoy are the head officers on the case. Undercover Auror Zabini has sacrificed his cover to help them out. He will hereafter answer to you, Harry as the head of the Auror office.”  
Harry looked at Zabini with large eyes. He had been head of the Auror office for almost a year, and he had never heard of Zabini being an Auror. He knew there was some Aurors working undercover, but he didn’t know any of them was a secret also to him. He clenched his teeth, and didn’t say anything. The Minister of Magic was almighty.  
Parkinson shifted in her chair, and stroked a lock of hair behind her ear. Shcacklebolt looked at her. “Will you be so kind and fill Mr Potter in on the details?”  
Harry had taken of his heavy woollen robes almost an hour later, water, coffee and tea had appeared on the table. The case was intricate and well put together. “I clearly didn’t know the Department of Mysteries had these kinds of assets working for them!” Harry smiled. The case was so well put together, the only thing they needed help doing was overthrowing and bringing Donadov and his gang in. The case was bulletproof. There was no way he could talk or wiggle his way out of this.  
“We need a man, high up in the Department of law enforcement, going bad.” Malfoys voice was low and ragged. “Someone no one ever could imagine. And that person has to be you, Harry!”  
“But they won’t think I’m faking it?”  
Malfoy shook his head. “That’s also why it has to be you! You have the history, you have experienced too much evil, and you have to have some side-effects from the war. Everyone knows you struggled the years after. The way you battled with alcohol, and calming potions. Your marriage to Ginny Weasley, the kids, the divorce, everything was on the front page of the Prophet.”  
Harry looked at Malfoys lips as he spoke. His bottom lip trembling as he spoke. It clearly took Malfoy quite an effort speaking about Harry straight to his face like that.  
“And now the last incident, only a short month ago, to add to the list, before I tipped over completely and became in need of even stronger drugs to cope with daily life.”  
Malfoy nodded slowly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t.  
“I’m sorry Harry!” Shcacklebolt placed a big hand on Harrys arm.  
Harry shook his head. “I’m fine!” he whispered. He straitened on his chair and lifted his head. “I’m in!”

“Zabini has gotten you a meeting with Donadovs right hand this evening.” Parkinson handed Harry a small stack of papers. “This is all we have on the gang, all you need to know before leaping into this.”  
Harry took the stack from her, and browsed through them. Parkinson leaned forward and Harry startled when she placed a small hand on his wrist. “I’m sorry, Potter! I have never gotten the chance to thank you for everything you did for us. And I’m so sorry for rattling you out that night in the Great Hall.”  
Harry kept his hand still, he didn’t pull away. Parkinson had paid her duse, she had redeemed herself, and now she was saying sorry to him, to his face.  
“Thank you!” Harrys smiled. “You only did what you thought was right, back then!”  
Parkinson smiled. She was actually a nice looking woman, short black hair, huge brown eyes in a small heart shaped face, she was pail, with not too much make up. Her lilac and black unspeakable robes clung to her frame nicely. “You really are to kind, for your own good, Potter!” she smirked.  
“Yeah, so I hear!”  
Parkinson left the room as Draco Malfoy entered. He remained standing just inside the door as it clicked shut. The tension building in the room made Harrys chest clench.  
“I never had the chance to say thank you!” Malfoy said quietly.  
Harry lifted his eyes and looked at him.  
“Thank you for giving me my wand back, and thank you for keeping my mother and me out of Azkaban.”  
Harry smiled faintly. “Thank you for not giving me up at the Manor, Malfoy. And thank you for throwing me your wand in the courtyard before the final battle. I could never have done it, if it hadn’t been your wand.” Harry drew a harsh breath. “And give your mother my thanks for saving my arse in the Forbidden Forrest.”  
Malfoy blushed slightly, Harry felt something stir in his stomach, the Slytherin standing in front of him was beautiful, and even more so with colour tinting his pale cheeks. “Thank you for saving my life, in the Room of Hidden Things!” the blond whispered back.  
Harry smiled and nodded. His entire insides were on fire. What was this, Malfoy so out of character, so unlike himself.  
Harry could see his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. “You seem to know everything about me Malfoy, and I know nothing about your life.” Harry also had to swallow, before continuing. “I saw in the Prophet you married and had a son! Scorpius? Was it?”  
Malfoy smiled beautifully at the sound of his son’s name. “Yeah!” he is five!”  
“Same age as my Albus!” Harry smiled.  
Malfoy nodded and looked down. “Not married any more though!” he whispered.  
“Me neither!” Harry smiled. “But you already know that!” he shifted in his seat, felt a jolt of something in his chest due to the way he shifted, letting his tights fall open, feet strong and steady against the floor, leaning back in his chair, one arm with the papers on the desk, one arm draped over the back of the chair. He had opened the top buttons on his shirt, and rolled the sleeves up. Why did he do that? He briefly looked down, his tights was spread wide, exposing himself. What was he doing? He felt Malfoys eyes ghost over his entire frame, like wildfire.  
“Yeah, the Prophet made sure everyone knew!” Malfoy licked his lips, and Harrys felt faint for one second, his heart thumping in his chest, he could hear it in his ears. Maybe Malfoy also did?  
“Done anything like that often?”  
Harry looked up, and felt his cheeks burn. He shook his head frantically. “Never, and I hope I never have to do something like that again. I felt like shit!”  
“Blame it on the liquor then!” Malfoy smiled.  
Harry snorted, and looked at the paper stack. “Yeah and my cock I suppose!” He closed his eyes, and clamped his mouth shut. What the fuck did he say that for? He heard Malfoy drew a harsh breath, and in the corner of his eyes he could see him biting his bottom lip, hard!  
Harry stood from his chair, and raked a hand through his mop of black hair. He felt his green eyes gleam. “How about you, Malfoy! Why aren’t you married anymore? He took a few steps towards the blond, who stiffened slightly.  
“Long story!” he whispered. He licked his lips. Harry could see him fighting with himself. “She lacked something! Not that I didn’t love her, and somehow still does, in a brother and sister kind of way!” Malfoy cleared his throats.  
“Lacked something?” Harry whispered.  
Malfoy took two steps against Harry, who straitened, he tilted his head to look into Malfoys burning eyes. Almost all of the grey was gone, his pupils so dilated they were almost black, Harry could feel the heat radiating from the other man.  
“A cock!” he whispered. “She lacked a cock! They were so close Harry could feel the warmth from Malfoys chest, one arm almost touching him. His breath ghosting over his face. He smelled incredible, coffee, and something sweet. Harry could feel his cock stir in the confinement of his tight leather pants. “She lacked facial hair, strong arms, toned skin...” Malfoy licked his lips again, leaving salvia on his bottom lip, the moist gleaming in the lights.  
“She lacked a cock, pressing against mine, strong, callused hands squeezing my arse, stroking my skin, strong muscular legs against mine...” Harry felt dizzy, waves rolling in his ears, he could feel his breath mixing with Malfoys. Ragged and fast. Malfoy stepped even closer. They were chest to chest now, something long and hard pressing against him, just above his own hardness. One of his hands wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer, Harry moaned softly against Malfoys lips, they were so close now, moisture from their breathing mixing on their lips. Without knowing Harry rolled his hips, and pressed up against the body in front of him. Malfoys mouth dropped open, his eyes fluttered shut and a small whimper escaped his throats. “Fuck!” Harry whispered against Malfoys mouth. He felt himself being walked backwards, until the back of his tights bumped against the desk. He shot a hand down to steady himself, and sat down, on instinct his legs parted, and Malfoy stepped in between them. The taller man twisted one hand in his shirt, the other cupped his chin, and Harry thought he was going to black out, when Malfoys lips locked with his. So soft, so wet sliding over his lips. Malfoys tongue ghosting over his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth to open. Harry let out a shaking breath as he opened his mouth, letting Malfoy slip a warm, wet and demanding tongue inside his mouth. Harrys ears rung, he didn’t know what to do with his hands, they were hovering in the air just inches from Malfoys shoulders. His breath short and heavy, like a scared bunny. Malfoy smiled against Harrys lips. “You are allowed to touch me back!”  
“Oh God!” Harry moaned. Like he had been imperioed his hands clutched at Malfoys shoulders, as that heavenly tongue again ravaged his mouth one of his hands carded into the softest hair he had ever touched, locking in the hairs in the back of Malfoys head, painfully hard. Malfoy threw his head back, leaning into Harrys hand, a growl, animalistic and raw filled the room. “Fuck, Potter!”  
“Im so sorry!” Harry whispered.  
“No!! Don’t say that, do it again!” Malfoy rubbed his crutch against Harrys. “Do it again!”  
Harry locked his legs around Malfoys hips and carded both hands in his hair, locked the fingers and pulled. As Malfoy caned his neck again, exposing all that pale beautiful skin, Harry dived in and locked his mouth onto that soft spot right under his ear. “Oh fuck! Oh Potter!” Malfoys hands were at the hem of his pants, and tugged the shirt up, running his long cool fingers across Harry’s abdomen. Harry shivered as goose bumps of pleasure spread over his skin. “Malfoy!” he whined. “Get us out of here! Please! Now!”  
Malfoy didn’t answer. He just wrapped his arms around Harrys torso, lifted him flush of the desk and with a loud crack the Ministry disappeared. 

Before the turn was completed Harry could feel a change of scenery and he could smell another place. He cracked his eyes open, and briefly took in the room they had landed in. It was an apartment, in the living room. Sand coloured walls, dark floors, unpeakable furniture, paintings and chandeliers, beautiful. It had to be Malfoys apartment. That was all he could take in before Malfoy was all over him again. “I need you naked!” Malfoys voice was desperate and needy. Just as desperate as Harry felt. Harry simply lifted his arms and let Malfoy pull his shirt of. He whined as Malfoys lips locked over one of his peeking nipples and sucked. Harry’s hands pulled desperately at Malfoys light robes. “Off!” he whispered. He could hear his own voice, to loud, to squealy, desperate and with all the need in the world, and he didn’t care. Malfoy stepped one step back and dropped his robe, his hands shook as he started on the buttons of his shirt. Harry stepped after him, didn’t want to break the contact. He ripped the shirt open and threw it across the room. One second he just stood there, his hands hovering over Malfoys chest. The perfect, soft pale skin, nearly hairless down to his lower abdomen, soft strains of blond hair, a streak from his navel, and down into his pants. Blemished by scars, thin white, long scars crossing all that beautiful skin. Harry could almost feel his eyes tear up. One finger trailing the scars. “I’m sorry!” he whispered.  
Malfoy stood still, so still. Breading heavy through his nose, eyes closed.  
“Don’t!” he whispered. “Don’t! We will talk later.” Malfoy opened his eyes and crowed Harry, his hands was all over him. Walking him backwards to the sofa. His fingers working on Harrys fly. Opening it, and slipping his hands inside, rubbing over his hips, and cupping his arse. “Want you! So badly! Naked on my sofa! His breath was so dark and husky.  
“Yeah!” Harry tugged at Malfoys fly, managing to rip it open. They flew apart to get out of their pants, both just kicking pants and boxers across the room, socks the same way. Harry fell backwards as Malfoy was over him again. They were kissing, desperately wanting closeness, mouths open and messy. Hands all over each other. Harry moaned as their cocks pressed up against the others. His head spun, and he pressed up as Malfoy pressed down on top of him. He could hear his own voice moan. “Fuck me Malfoy, Please!”  
Malfoy looked at him, he was so beautiful, messed hair, slightly pink flushed cheeks, open mouth and dark eyes. “You want me in you?” he whispered. “You want my cock inside you?” Harry started nodding. “Want me to fill you up, and fuck you? So beautifully! Make you scream my name?” Harry nodded frantically! “Yes, Malfoy! Open me up and fill me with that gorgeous cock, make me beg you to take me hard and good! Make me scream your name as I come all over myself.”  
“Fuck!” Malfoy whispered. “Fuck Potter! Have you ever..?”  
“No! But I want you to! Please!”  
“Oh God! I want it to!”  
“Accio!” Malfoy summoned lube from another room, wandlessly and a small bottle came flying into his hand. He sat up between Harrys legs and pored a generous amount into his hand. “Tell me is you need me to stop, talk to me, all through it!” he whispered as his hand trailed Harrys crease and spread his arse cheeks open. Harry threw his head back as one of Malfoys slick fingers touched his hole and started rubbing gently. Harry felt magic wash over him, a slight tingly feeling, all over his body. Malfoy had wand and wordlessly Scourgified him. Harry felt his face smiling. “Oh my God, yes!” Harry was doing to be fucked, his dreams was about to come true, and his fantasies to, he was with Malfoy, and Malfoy was clearly gay, and he wanted Harry, he wanted to stuff his cock inside Harrys arse, and fuck him. One time Harry had been with a man, and it had been terrible, he didn’t know the muggle, and he had been almost of his head with fire whiskey. Then they had been walked in on in the public loo by a reporter from the Prophet, and even if there were no pictures, it had been all over the front page the following day. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world was gay, and caught in a muggle gay bar with his cock up the arse of a muggle.  
Harry thought he might cry as one of Malfoys long fingers breached his hole, and slipped inside. Harry had done that to himself so many times, even Ginny had done it, he knew how to relax, and he knew how to take it. She had even fucked him with a strap-on several times. They had tried to make it work.  
Harry bucked his hips, wanting Malfoy deeper inside, he knew it would feel so good. “More!” he whispered.  
“One more?” Malfoy whispered back against Harry’s lips.  
“Yes, please! And then one more, and one more!” Harry urged him on. “Then you will fuck me, Malfoy!”  
Malfoy chuckled, “So greedy!”  
“Oh yes, come on! One more!”  
Malfoy eased in another finger, he turned his hand, palm up, and graced that glorious bundle of nerves inside there.  
Harry arched of the sofa. “Yes! Right there! Oh yes Malfoy!”  
“You like that! Fuck you really like this! Fuck you are so beautiful!”  
Harry felt tears pickle behind his eyelids. Malfoy thought he was beautiful, all spread out on this sofa, legs draped over the back and Malfoys shoulder, holding himself open, pressing against those heavenly fingers.  
Malfoy pressed in a third finger, twisting, turning, coaxing him open, and Harry knew he had to relax, the burn was welcomed, the pain so gorgeously good.  
“I’m ready!” harry murmured. “Fuck me now!”  
He could feel Malfoy shifting, sitting up, he more felt than saw him open the lube and coat his cock, lube dripping on the sofa, and his arse.  
“Ready¬?” Malfoy whispered. Harry nodded. “Press against me!” Malfoy said. And Harry pushed down, and pressed against the blunt head of Malfoys cock, he whined when it slipped passed the muscle and inside.  
“More! All the way in!” Harry whined. “I need you inside me” And Malfoy did as he was told, he drew his knees up, and bared down, sweat was dripping from his fringe and onto Harrys face. It burned as it hit him. Malfoy didn’t stop until his balls hit Harrys arse, then he paused to catch his breath. His breathing and voice strained. “Are you okay?”  
“Oh yes!” Harry smiled and almost cried again. “You are inside me, all the way inside, and it feels so good, God you fill me up, God!! Yes!!” Harry felt so complete, so perfect, Malfoys cock buried inside him, he was being fucked, and he just knew it was going to be perfect. “I have to move now!” Malfoy growled. “Going to fuck you!”  
“Yes!! YES fuck me!”  
Harrys whole world erupted as Draco almost pulled all the way out and plunged back inside. The Slytherin was everywhere. Inside him, outside, hands all over his body, messy kisses and tongues. Harry arched of the sofa, he clung to the armrest behind his head, trying to keep himself anchored to reality. A storm was raging in his ears, his head was spinning. There was nothing calm or comforting in the way Malfoy was ravishing his body, and it was just what he needed, just what he so desperately wanted. He was on fire, an internal eruption was pooling low in his stomach and he knew this wasn’t going to last. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t scream, he could barely breathe. In all this commotion he could feel Malfoys ragged breath by his ear, soft whispers he could only make out parts of. “So beautifully! God so tight... Merlin oh fuck!” And finally “Harry!”  
And Harry came. Completely untouched, only with Malfoys cock fucking him, and the light friction between their stomachs. All the air inside him seemed to leave him through a raw, guttural moan, he trembled and twitched not even feeling that Malfoy stiffened and went limp on top of him. Harry managed to lift his arms and wrapped them around Malfoys torso. “Draco!” he whispered.  
Harry swallowed hard, what did just happen? A cool lump of ice grew in his stomach, and he felt he was about to panic. But nothing happened, Malfoy was still sprawled out on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside. The blonds no longer cool hands was stroking feather light circles in the hairs on Harry’s chest. Warm calming breaths ghosting over the cooling sweat on his neck. “Harry!” Malfoys voice was softer than Harry had ever heard someone say, so quiet and dark. The cold lump of ice, morphed into a sweet pain, almost like crying and Harry’s satisfied heart began to thump in his ears again. Just because of one word. His birth name, whispered in his ear, by a man he once called his nemesis. It felt so good, even better than the consuming climax he just had. Malfoy started to stir, and it felt like he was going to get up.  
“Wait!” Harry whispered. “Don’t! Not just yet!  
“But I’m crushing you”  
Harry shook his head. “No! You feel so good like this, so warm and comforting. We still have a little time.”  
“Oh!” Malfoy sounded surprised. Like he couldn’t believe Harry wanted closeness from him. So Harry tangled his fingers into Malfoys hair, made the man turn his head from the crook of his neck to face him, and he kissed him. Softly, calmly and with all the feelings he could manage to produce, in the exhausted state he was in. And Malfoy kissed him back, wondering, slides of his lips and tongue.  
“Oh Draco!” Harry whispered against the other man’s lips. He felt his lips curl up in the corners, and a bubble of joy rise in his chest. He kissed him again, their lips still not parting, as Harry again whispered the blond’s name.  
Malfoy lifted his head slightly, and ridiculously green eyes met his stormy gray. Malfoy bit his lip and licked them. “Harry!” he whispered. The joy in Harry’s chest bubbled over, and he started to laugh. His eyes sparkling.  
Malfoy smiled back, a little unsure. He leaned back in and kissed Harry again, and Harry pulled him tighter and opened his mouth, sucking his tongue into his mouth.  
After a few moments Malfoy started to move again. “My legs are asleep!” he whispered. Harry shuddered a little when Malfoys soft cock slipped from his arse, followed by a tickle of jizz. “I’m sorry! Scourgify!” Malfoy muttered under his breath. Harry cringed as the cleaning charm swept over his body, and left him squeaky clean. “We have to get up now, and back to the Ministry!” Malfoy whispered. He looked embarrassed.  
Harry followed him and for a moment they gathered their clothes and got dressed. Harry looked up, and saw Malfoy standing there looking at him, almost finished dressing, with his fingers on the small buttons on his robe. His face was so vulnerable, his eyes shining. Harry stepped up to him, and cupped his chin. –This was breath taking!” he whispered. “It was everything I could ever have wanted!”  
Malfoy swallowed. “Do you? Think we..?”  
Harry’s heart leapt in his chest. “Yeah?”  
Malfoy carded a hand through his ruffled hair, and looked shy. He smiled a little smile. “So later?” he whispered.  
“Tonight?” Harry smiled widely.  
Malfoy chuckled lightly. “After the ried?”  
Harry bit his lip. “It`s going to be fine. I’m just going in there to buy tonight.”  
Malfoy nodded. “I just hope…!”  
“What?”  
“I just hope they don`t make you prove you are there for real. That they don’t make you try the potions.”  
Harry shook his head and fumbled in his pocket. “I have a potion!” he said. “It makes you tolerate alcohol better, it coats the inside of your stomach, or it doesn’t absorb all of the liquor.”  
Malfoy nodded. He was familiar with the potion, he had helped invent it.  
Harry stepped closer to Malfoy and stroked his cheek. His knees bucked as Malfoy leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered shut. “Later!” Harry whispered. They stepped into the Floo together.

Antonio Donadov leaned his arse on his desk and howled back a shot of fire whiskey. He cringed as the booze hit his stomach. “AND YOU CAN GUARANTEE POTTER ISNT GOING TO RAT US OUT?” he shouted at two of his goons. There was a sudden knock at the door. One of the goons turned and opened the door slightly. Outside was a beautiful witch and beside her stood Harry Potter. “Mr Potter to see you, boss!” the witch said.  
“Thank you Dora!” Donadov smiled sweetly at her, she left the room and closed the door behind her.  
“So! The famous Harry Potter!” Donadov smirked. “I understand you have little problem you think I can solve for you?”  
Harry looked terrible. His clothes hung loosely on his body, his hair was a bird’s nest, his skin pale almost grey, and his eyes bloodshot and he squinted at the lights. Parkinson’s glamour charm had worked perfectly. Harry looked around the room like a deer in the headlights of a car. “I understand you have some medication for me?” he whispered.  
“Oh really? The great Harry Potter is in need of some relieve?”  
“Yes, I don’t sleep at night, and the thoughts are killing me. Fire whiskey doesn’t do the trick anymore!”  
Donadov stood from his desk and walked over to Harry, the smaller man looked deeply into his eyes. “And I guess the Prophet isn’t helping either?”  
Harry shook his head.  
Donadov tuned on the spot and reached out a hand to one of the other men in the room. The man fumbled into his pocket and took out a crystal vile. He gave it to his boss. Donadov waved the vile under Harry’s nose. This is four doses. The cork is a pipette, half the pipette full is a full dose, and I think half of that is suitable for you to start with. He unscrewed the cork and squeezed the top, a small drop filled the glass. One of the men gave his boss a tumbler of fire whiskey and Donadov squeezed the drop into the liquid. He looked into Harrys eyes as he swirled the tumbler. Then he offered the glass to Harry. Harry grabbed the tumbler, and threw his head back, taking the shot in one go. He pressed the cool glass to his forehead and swallowed. The liquid burned down his throats and pooled in his stomach. Harry knew the potion wouldn’t catch the entire drug, but some of it, so he waited. Warmth spread through his abdomen, down to his groin, his legs, back up his chest, out his arms, and then it hit his brain. He had held his breath, and now he let it go with a deep moan. The feeling was incredible. He felt like he was flying and his eyes was glowing. “Oh fuck!” he whispered under his breath.  
“You like it?” Donadov smirked. “That’s 200 Galleons per vile!”  
Harry fumbled with his robes and pulled out a small leather purse. “It’s 600 Galleons in there!”  
Donadov waved his hand and three new vials was given to him, he snatched the purse and emptied the contains on his desk, after counting he gave the vials to Harry. Harry stumbled to the door and through the corridor. Thank heavens the beautiful witch appeared and helped him to the entrance. Outside the cool wind cooled his burning face, he knew he couldn’t apparate so he took aim at the nearest corner, he hoped it was the way out of Knockturn Alley. It was, Diagon Alley opened before him, and he narrowed in on the Leakey Cauldron. He stepped inside, and went straight for the loo. He leapt inside, and just reached the stall before he threw up. “Harry?” Malfoys voice was right there, behind him. He could feel Malfoy holding him up, and wiping his mouth. He almost threw up again by the loud crack, spin and landing from the apparition. 

Harry fell on all fours on the soft carpet below him. The room spun like crazy. “Merlin, Harry!” Malfoy helped him over to the sofa, the same sofa they at fucked only hours ago.  
“I’m going to fire call Zabini!” Malfoy whispered. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Harry cracked his eyes open, the room was dark, but a small stripe of light came in from a little gap in the curtains. He stared up at the ceiling, it was white, with a large white ornament, almost like a round flower in the middle of the room, and hanging from the flower bud was a beautiful chandelier. The rest of the room lied in shadows, but he could make out large furniture, pictures on the walls, and the bed was a large four post bed, the bedlinen was so soft and felt amazing against his skin. Malfoy`s, no! Draco`s bedroom. He thought. He actually felt better, he had slept well, and didn`t hurt anywhere. He had to pee, and slowly got out of bed. Harry opened the bedroom door, and looked into the hallway, it was quiet. As he came closer to what he thought was the loo, he heard the sound of running water. The door wasn`t closed, and he snuck up to look inside. A fine mist filled the room, and he could only make out a shape of a man inside the shower cabinet. But he knew it was Draco. Harry swallowed and almost jumped backwards as one of Draco`s palms flopped against the glass door. He could see the outline of his body, leaning against the glass. His head thrown back, and one of his hands stroking his cock. Harry couldn’t hold back a little moan, as the feeling poled in his stomach. The man inside the showers stilled and straitened his body. The sliding doors opened and Draco Malfoys smirking face came to view.  
-Good morning, Potter! He spat.  
Harry swallowed and tried to meet the other man’s sneer. –Yeah! In fact it is a good morning. No pain, it`s Saturday and a gorgeous blond in the showers stroking his cock.  
A small chuckle erupted from Malfoy`s throats, and at the same time a hint of blush was creeping over his face. –Want to join me?  
-Sure! Just have to pee first.  
Malfoy smiled and shut the sliding doors. Harry finished and took of his sleeping bottoms, he stood outside the showers for some seconds gathering courage, before he slowly opened the doors and stepped inside. Inside the shower it was hot and steamy, and a little cramped. But when Draco turned to him under the spray of water, leaning his warm, wet body against him, and ghosted his lips over his mouth, he forgot everything else. Harry closed his eyes and floated away. His body reacted in a spilt second. –Oh God! He murmured into Draco’s mouth.  
-Yeah! Draco responded. –But I`ll be happy if you just called me Draco! Harry could feel him smile against his lips, and Harry managed to give a snort in response. He slid his arms around Draco’s torso and pulled. Draco took that extra step forward, and they were pressed flush against each other, Harrys hips moved on their own, and he started to pant. –Yeah! He whispered.  
Draco grabbed a bottle of shower gel and coated his fingers, his hands were all over Harry’s body, giving him a thorough wash. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the shower wall. Before Draco was finished he was incoherent and flustered. Draco looked at him, as he rinsed the gel of his cock and arse. –How do you want me? He whispered. Harry swallowed and pried his eyes open. –Anything! Everything! Oh fuck!  
Draco straitened and looked into his eyes. –How do you want me, Harry?  
Harry tried to focus, he opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out.  
Draco, bit his lip. –Do you want me bending you over the bed, rimming you open and fucking you into the matrass?  
Harry whimpered and his hips bucked upwards by themselves.  
-Or? Draco wasn`t finished. –Or do you want me on my stomach, on the same bed. Arse in the air, fingering myself open for you? Hmh? Would you like that Potter? Bury your hard cock in my dripping arse?  
Harry almost gagged, he threw his head back and whined. He never in his wildest dreams thought Draco would be offering to bottom. I didn`t know why, he just didn`t. He had no way of knowing how to respond to this, all his blood had left his brain, and he was painfully hard. His cock throbbing against the other man’s groin.  
-You`d like that wouldn`t you? You would love to see me sprawled out on my bed, begging for your cock to fill me up.  
Harry lifted his head, his breath was short and ragged, as he placed a soft kiss onto Draco’s lips. –Yes! I would! He whispered. His voice was barely audible.  
Harry just followed Draco as he was dragged from the shower, they dried of in a hurry, and before he knew it they were on Draco’s bed, Harry on top, all arms and legs wrapped up in each other, teeth and tongues clashing. Harrys head was spinning, he broke the kiss frantically and drew in a harsh breath. –Draco! He whined. Their cocks was grinding together, desperately seeking fiction. –Slow down, fuck, slow me down… I`m going to come, if this continues. Draco laid his head back and threw his arms out to each side from his body. –Yeah, me to! He mumbled. Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, both men panting. –Maybe we should just come? He continued.  
Harry swallowed, he wanted so badly to feel Draco around him.  
-We have all weekend! Draco went on. –We don`t have to rush.  
-Yeah, but? Harry lifted his head, seeking the blind’s eyes.  
Draco chuckled at Harry’s desperate look. –I`m not going to change my mind, Harry! I want you to fuck me.  
Harry started to laugh, it felt so liberating, to hear Draco’s words.  
-Come here! Draco pulled on Harrys shoulders, and they melted into a mind-blowing kiss. Their cocks grinding together, Harry felt one of Draco’s hands leave his hair, and the Malfoy heir lifted one leg, as he stroked his own arse. Harry moaned into the other man’s mouth. He felt Draco’s breath change, as he probably breached his hole with a finger. Harry struggled to his elbows, and broke the kiss. –Let me... fuck, let me see. He panted breathlessly. Harry slid down Draco’s body and lifted one of Draco’s legs. He lifted his eyebrows as he saw long shiny fingers rubbing the rim, and probing one finger in and out. Draco had word and wandlessly conjured lube. –Merlin, you are so sexy, Harry blurred out.  
Draco snorted, but a pink flush erupted in his cheeks and spread down his neck and chest. Harry was so hard he thought he might explode. He fisted his cock slowly. –Oh fuck Malfoy!  
-Do it Harry!  
Harry’s eyes flew open. What did he mean? To do it for him? He sat on his knees and stroked Draco’s soft skin. He went faint as Draco slipped his fingers free and the rim fluttered from the loss. Harry’s hands flew over the unblemished skin, he shivered as he ran two fingers over the puckered hole, and felt it flutter against his fingertips.  
Draco’s eyes were like dark iron as they locked with Harrys. –Fuck me! He moaned. –Come on! Do it!  
Harry felt fear crawl up his spine. –I don’t want to hurt you.  
Draco whined. –Please fuck me! I won`t break, just put it in, and let me adjust a little, I`ll be fine.  
The fear had made Harrys cock flag a little, and the desperation had calmed down. He bit his lip so he could taste blood as he lined up and pressed forward. The blunt head of his cock slipped inside. Draco threw his head back and whined, but he continued to press against Harry’s intrusion. Harry hung his head and pressed his forehead on to Draco’s chest as he felt his balls against Draco’s arse. It felt so good, so warm, tight and wet. Draco’s breath came in puffs, but he slowly relaxed, Harry could feel his muscles relax. –You okay? Harry whispered.  
Draco didn`t answer, he bit his lip so hard it was white. Harry started to pull out. Like claws Draco’s hands gripped his arms. –No! Don’t! Just give me a second. I`ll be fine. Fuck!  
-Are you sure?  
Draco nodded frantically. Harry reached between them, and found Draco’s half hard cock. Ginny had wanked him, the first time she had fucked him, and it had helped. He moaned as Draco clamped down on him as he stroked him. –Yes! Draco moaned. –Yes, Harry! In a few strokes Draco was fully hard again. Harry mumbled a lubrication charm and felt it fill up around his cock, slowly, with small trusts, he started to move. It felt so good, so unbelievably good, better than anything he had ever felt, when Draco lifted his knees and threw his legs over Harrys shoulders, he lost it. He let go of Draco’s cock, put one hand on each side of the other man’s head, and started to pump. Time and space disappeared, and this; the two of them on this bed, together, fucking, was all that mattered. Their moans mixed, Draco’s hips meeting his trusts. He could hear Draco scream and felt a warm wetness spread between their stomachs. He continued to fuck Draco through his climax, and with a loud moan he started to ejaculate inside Draco’s arse. His whole body trembled, and his arms collapsed. He came through lying on top of Draco, with a large happy bubble in his chest. It exploded and Harry laughed. He felt Draco stir under him, and looked up, he knew his eyes were shining. Draco smiled back, the most loving, beautiful smile Harry had ever received. He almost cried as Draco lifted one hand and stroked his cheek. 

-Do you think we can continue this? Harry was lying on his back, still on the bed, naked and satisfied.  
-What? Us fucking?  
Harry sat up on one elbow. He looked at Draco sitting on the bed eating a sandwich. –Yeah! And us, the two of us... and that we are doing?  
-Are you proposing to me Harry Potter? Draco smiled.  
Harry snorted, but he smiled back. –Maybe not just at this moment, but yeah!  
Draco’s smile faltered. He looked down on his food.  
Harry sat all the way up. –WHAT! If that is the problem, then hell yes! I`m proposing to you!  
Draco smiled a small smile. –To me? Are you proposing to me? The Death eater, son of Lucius Malfoy?  
The Gryffindor welled up in Harry, and he grabbed one of Draco’s hands, and held it to his chest in a firm grasp. –Draco Lucius Malfoy, I do not care about your heritage. I don’t care who your father is or what he thinks of me. I don’t care about bloodlines or what the general public will say. I just know that you have changed, and that you make me feel better than I have felt in years. I know how I feel when you touch me, and kiss me. I also know that it makes me feel like when I think about not being with you. It terrifies me!  
Draco looked into Harry’s eyes like he was speaking a language he didn’t understand. His eyes was huge, and his mouth slightly open, he shook his head slowly.  
-Listen to me Draco, I think I might be falling in love with you.  
It was like a small bonfire started to weld up in Draco, Harry could literary see it happening. –The Saviour of the Wizarding World, and a Death Eater, the Malfoy heir, you understand what will happen? Draco’s voice was low and dark. –I can see the headlines in the papers so vividly.  
-And that does it matter? Harry asked. –If you feel the same way as I do?  
-I have felt this for you for years. I knew it for sure the day of the Battle of Hogwarts, when the half giant carried you into the courtyard, and we all thought you were dead. When we came together yesterday, I thought I was dreaming, and I am still just waiting to wake up. Still with his hand grasped against Harry’s chest, Draco lifted his hand and trailed through the fine trimmed beard on Harrys jaw. Harry leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Draco snorted, and cupped his cheek. His thumb still drawing circles in his beard. –Am I dreaming, Harry?  
-If you are dreaming, then let`s never wake up from this Draco. Because then I am dreaming to.  
Draco looked into Harry`s eyes for a long time, Harry could see he was trying to say something, but not really managing to do so. So he waited, not wanting to rush the Slytherin.  
-I can`t believe you are here! Draco`s face transformed in front of Harry`s eyes. It morphed between, sadness, almost anger, and happiness I seconds. –I can`t believe you want to be here with me!  
-Take all the time you need to believe me, Draco! I will be right here.  
Draco shook his head slowly. –So when the Prophet finds out, when they start writing about us... When they will start telling you about your poor judgment. That this isn`t going to last, that I will hurt you!  
-Then I will stand by your side, telling them, how you make me happy, that you are the man I want to spend my life with.  
Draco snorted; -Baby steps Potter! Baby steps!  
Harry chuckled back at him, and leaned in to kiss him again. –Whatever you want, Malfoy!

Harry walked passed the gorgeous witch in the hallway. He vaguely remembered her name. –Good evening Dora!  
-Good evening Mr Potter! Do you have an appointment?  
-Yes, to see Mr Donadov at seven!  
-Just one moment!  
A few minutes later Harry walked into Donadovs office. The man was sitting behind his desk, fiddling with some papers. He looked up over the frame of his glasses, as Harry approached his desk.  
-Ah, Mr Potter! How can I help you tonight?  
-Same thing as last time! Harry smiled. –I have slept like a baby, and kept it going all day since the last time I was here.  
-Good... good! We have increased our prices over the weekend, Mr Potter. I hope that’s okay?  
-I would pay anything to feel this way forever Mr Donadov. Harry smiled.  
Donadov stood from his desk, and summoned a vile from the cabinet on the other side of the room. –Ten doses, 300 galleons. Donadov held up the vile in front of Harry`s face.  
-Is that normal price for the drug now? Or is it a price for me? Harry looked innocent.  
-I usually charge more, this is the price for you, today. Donadov smirked back.  
A small thump sounded through the closed door, from the hallway. Donadovs eyes flickered a little, but when nothing more happened, he relaxed again.  
Harry pulled a little leather bag from his robed and gave to Donadov. – I need two vials! I can`t take the chance of coming here all the time. There are 700 galleons in the bag.  
Donadov looked at him, and quickly summoned another vile. He gave them to Harry, and emptied the bag on his desk. Another small thump sounded through the door. Closer this time. Harry relaxed his face, and kept his eyes from flickering. Donadov lifted his head, and looked at him. He could read nothing in the Head of the Aurors offices face.  
Donadov quickly counted the galleons, and showed them down into a drawer. He spun around, with his wand in front of him, as something crashed against his door. His face dropped as he met the eyes of the Auror in front of him.  
Harry looked like he had grown where he stood. His legs were firmly planted in the floor, his stand was wide, his robes thrown back on his shoulders, and his wand only inches from Donadovs nose.  
He looked terrifying. The Saviour himself!  
Donadov swallowed, he didn’t move one muscle as his office door clicked open, and two of his wingmen backed up inside, followed by a blond man in tight black and lilac robes, and a large black man, all dressed in black. Behind them was a dark-haired woman in the same attire as the blond man.  
-By the power invested in me, by the Minister of Magic! Mr Donadov, you are under arrest for producing and selling illegal potions. This establishment is hereby shut down.  
Pansy Parkinson grabbed Donadov by the collar of his robe and led him out of the room, followed by Zabini and the two wingmen.

Harry smiled as he turned to Draco. –I told you everything was fine. As smooth as a baby’s bottom…  
Draco was thrown into the room, as a loud smash threw the door behind them of it`s hinges. Harry grabbed for Draco, pulled him against his chest, and down to the floor, he howred over him, on his knees –PROTEGO TOTALUM! He screamed into the hallway. -Petrificus Totalus! The magic was throbbing through the air, Harry could feel this entire body trembling from the magic pouring from his body. Through the sparks that was flying outside the door, he could she the shadow of a human. The human had long blonde hair, and she was lifted of her feet from the enormous power of his spell. –Expelliarmus! He screamed, and a wand came flying through the air towards him. He lifted his free hand and caught it in mid-air. It all went quiet. Harry could hear Draco breathing underneath him, he looked down and at first sight the Slytherin looked unharmed. The silence was broken by footsteps in the hallway, Parkinson and Zabini was standing over the blonde woman in the hall.  
-It`s Dora! Parkinson whispered. –The secretary.  
-Is Malfoy okay? Zabini looked at Harry.  
Harry sat down on his knees and laid Draco down on the floor. He ghosted his fingers over his face. –He is breathing! He said. –Summon the Medi-Wizards, he said louder.

Harry was sitting by Draco’s bed in St Mungo’s the same night. Draco had been hit by the hex and thrown to the door. He was actually fine, just stunned. The Healer-In-Charge said he would wake up soon.  
Harry almost fell asleep, when Draco started to stir and opened his eyes.  
-Hi there, gorgeous! He whispered as Draco managed to focus his eyes on him.  
-Harry?  
-Yeah! Do you need anything?  
Draco smiled, and reached for the other man’s hands. –No! You are here.  
Harry reached for Draco’s hand, and held it firmly. –You are okay gorgeous! He whispered. –The spell just knocked the wind from you.  
Draco nodded. –It feels like I`ve been hit by the KnightBus. He pulled down the covers and stroked his chest. A blueish, black circle was clearly showing between his nipples.  
-She hit you good! Harry smiled.  
Draco looked up, and smiled nervously back. –Yeah! I guess I was lucky for once.

The halls of the Ministry was quiet and dark, it was almost midnight when Harry made it up to Shacklebolt`s office. The Minister of Magic was in his office waiting for him. He grabbed for å cup of coffee and gave another cup to Harry. –Nice work, Harry! How is Malfoy?  
-He will be fine, just had the wind knocked out of him. St Mungo`s wanted to keep him over night, just to be sure there aren`t any side effects, but they are sure it`s fine.  
Shacklebolt nodded. –Why did you want to see me at this hour?  
Harry put his cup on the table and leaned forward. –I want to hand in my resignation!  
-What! You are resigning as head of the Auror Office? Shacklebolt stood from his chair.  
-I am! Harry said quietly. –I`m resigning from the Ministry all together.  
-WHY?  
-I`m done saving the world, I`m really sorry, but I want something else with my life.  
The Minister sat back down, it was like he deflated. –What will you do?  
Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands. –I`m not sure yet. Wand maker maybe. Magical Creatures, DADA Professor at Hogwarts? Harry looked into The Ministers black eyes, his eyes did not fold an inch.  
Shacklebolt swallowed heavily. –Is there anything I can say or do to make you change your mind?  
Harry smiled. –No, Kingsley! It isn`t!  
-Does Malfoy have anything to do with this? Am I losing an Unspeakable also?  
-What Draco does is entirely up to him. But you might say it has something to do with him. I refuse to get myself hurt, and cause him anymore agony. He has had enough in his life, enough hate, enough pain and suffering. I`m not going to be the cause of anymore.  
The Minister smiled. –Then so be it!  
One hour later, Harry stepped through the Floo in no: 12 Grimmauld Place. The living room was bright in colour and dimly lit. He threw his robe over the back of an armchair and sat heavily down in one of the sofas. A muffled crack sounded, and small feet padded across the wooden floors.  
-Good evening Master! A small voice quirked.  
-Good evening, Winky.  
-Can I get Master something?  
-Fire Whiskey! He smiled.  
The little female house elf summoned a glass and a bottle, she poured him a shot.  
Harry swallowed it in one gulp, and held the glass out to her. She took it, and was about to pore another. She lifted a hand, and asked her to stop. –One is enough!  
The house elves huge eyes lit up and she smiled at him. –Thank you Master! She whispered.  
He ran a hand over her wrinkly cheek, and sighed. 

Harry opened the Daily Prophet the next morning and flattened the paper on the kitchen table. He drank tea and thoughtlessly chewed on a piece of toast. The raid was all over the front page. His heart sunk as he glared down on the bottom of the page. A quarter of the page was covered by a moving, but blurry picture from just outside Donadov`s place. If you didn`t read the header, you couldn`t make out what the picture was. But since he knew what happened he could easily make out his own frame, carry something, and that something had a long black robe and blond hair.  
The header screamed to him: The Golden Boy saving the Death Eater yet again! And underneath. “Harry Potter, carry Draco Malfoy to safety. The Saviour looked very worried, and insisted on riding with the medi-wizards to St Mungo`s with Mr Malfoy!”  
Winky entered the kitchen, and approached Harry. –Master? There is someone trying to enter the wards!  
Harry sprung to his feet, and went for the living room. – Revelio! He muttered to the Floo. Green shimmer erupted and a picture of Draco came forward. Harry lifted his wand, and altered the wards. Seconds later green flames roared in the fireplace, and Draco Malfoy stepped out. He looked fine, but a little paler than usual.  
Harry stepped closer and looked up in the blonds eyes. –Welcome! He whispered.  
Draco smiled and stepped even closer. –Thank you!

-Are you okay?  
-Never felt better! Don`t you dare stop!  
Harry smiled and ducked down over Draco`s cock again. He opened his throats and engulfed the other man’s cock entirely. Draco buried his head in the pillows and moaned deeply.  
Harry had never sucked cock before, but even if his jaw started to ache, his eyes teared up, and a blunt pain started to erupt in the back of his throats, he had never felt so alive. The weight of Draco`s cock on his tongue, the taste of his precome. The sweet, musky smell of his sex. It was intoxicating. Harry grasped his own cock, and fisted it slowly, as he felt Draco come undone over him. With small moans and fast, ragged breathing he worked Draco to his climax.  
-Harry! Oh God, I`m going to come! Draco whined.  
-Then come for me! Harry whispered and continued to suck.  
A small gutted sound was all he heard, together with a steady pulse underneath the blonds cock. The salty jizz started to fill his mouth. Harry didn`t gag once, as he swallowed around the throbbing cock. Taking Draco`s load.  
Harry climbed up Draco’s body. He lied over him and kissed The Slytherin softly. Draco was so relaxed and pliant under him. Harry felt his breathing shake, as he pushed his tongue inside Draco’s mouth. Merlin, I’m sorry! He whispered against Draco’s lips. He knew how uncomfortable it could be just after coming.  
-What? Draco said quietly as he ran his lips over the ruff beard. Draco kissed down Harry’s neck and sucked soft skin into his mouth. -You didn’t come! He whispered.  
Harry chuckled and shook his head. He ran his fingers down Draco’s smooth torso. His cock was painfully hard. Draco lifted himself of the bed and laid Harry on his back, saddling him, grinding against his hard cock. He pinned Harry’s hands over his head, and leaned over him, lips almost touching. -Tell me how you want to come, Harry. I’ll do anything for you.  
-Oh fuck! Merlin, I just died and went to heaven. Harry’s almost came from Draco’s seductive voice.  
-Tell me! Want me to suck you? Or I can rim you until you come from that alone.  
-Fuck! Draco! Harry’s voice was caught in his throat. He started to hump of the bed, trying to get friction from Draco’s arse crack.  
Harry threw his head back as Draco showed himself down, and in between his legs. -Turn around, baby! Draco growled. He helped Harry turn. Harry yelped in surprise as Draco smacked his arse cheek and lifted his hips closer to his face. He buried his face into the pillow as Draco nuzzled his nose into his crack. -You smell so good the blond whispered. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at Harry’s rim. He licked, kissed and sucked at the furred muscle and Harry was incoherent in seconds. Draco felt the muscle flutter under his tongue, and Harry understood he wasn’t going to let up his assault. Harry heard waves crashing in his ears, blood throbbing through his body. His hard cock was dangling between his legs, leaking precome. Was it really possible to come like this? Draco wiggled his tongue inside his arse. Harry felt his climax pooling low in his stomach, goose bumps erupted all over his body, he was babbling into the pillow. And then Draco pulled back. Harry made the most embarrassing sound he had ever made in his adult life, and he heard a soft chuckle behind him. -No please don’t stop. He almost sobbed.  
Draco soothed his hands over the small of Harry’s back. -Shhh! He whispered. -I’m going to fuck you, baby.  
-Oh God Yes!  
Harry heard Draco whispered a lubricant spell and felt the wet coldness inside and outside his arse. He couldn’t stop the chants filling his body. -Oh my God, oh my God! Over and over.  
He felt Draco’s cock breach his arsehole, and again goose bumps spread over his skin. As Draco slowly pushed inside him, he started a long, lasting moan. It began somewhere deep inside him, and didn’t stop until he felt Draco’s balls against his arse. It was perhaps even more intense than the first time they fucked. Because this time Draco was in control. Whispering sweet nothings, stroking the sides for Harry’s stomach, and sliding his hands up and down his back. As Draco pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back inside, Harry was lost. He had to concentrate on not to stop breathing, or he was going to pass out. He was so close, sweat dripped from his fringe, his fingers grasped at the bedsheets. Instinctively he arched his back, and pushed against Draco. He clawed at the bedposts, there it was again, that all-consuming feeling so deep inside him. -Yes! Oh yes! He screamed. He felt Draco lift his hips, and adjusting his thrusts. -There! Draco growled. -That’s it!  
Harry’s vision went black as his cock started to pulse. And he squirted long stripes of come over the bedsheets. Draco continued to fuck him, and it never seemed to stop. Harry collapsed on his stomach, and Draco only shifted and fucked him into the mattress. Harry felt like a rag doll, and still his cock twisted and throbbed. He whines as his prosthetic turned over sensitive under the Slytherin’s assault. -Fuck! Draco whispered. -Am I hurting you? But he didn’t seem to be able to stop. The endless banging into his prosthetic was almost too much, when he suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure again. He arched his back and tried to scramble to his knees. -Oh fuck, Draco! He sobbed. -Fuck don’t stop. Draco shifted again and pulled his hips back up. -More lube! Harry squeaked. He heard Draco whisper, and the coldness was so welcome in his burning arsehole. -Yes! He mumbled. -Yes, fuck me!  
Draco dragged him with him, they were now on their sides, and Harry lifted one leg and looked down his body. His cock was lying on his tight. Half hard and still leaking. He was going to come again, and he wasn’t even fully hard.  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s body. Stroke yourself Baby! He breathed hotly into his ear.  
Instinctively Harry grabbed his cock, and the second he pulled the foreskin back the pleasure erupted.  
-Tell me when you are almost there. Draco growled. Harry laid his head back against Draco’s shoulder and moaned on every breath. -I’m going to come! Draco whispered. -Please come for me!  
Harry grabbed his balls and pushed back against Draco. -Yes! He almost screamed. -I’m coming!  
He felt Draco drive inside him so deeply and a violent pulse inside. -Oh my Fuck! The blond screamed. -Oh fuck so good! He grinded his cock inside him -Ahhhh I’m filling you up. Feel me Harry!  
Harry collapsed. All went completely black and he could hear blood waving in his ears. He felt Draco pull out and whined at the loss. He felt a cleaning spell wash over him, before he was wrapped in his comforter. And Draco Malfoy. Could anything be more perfect? The last thing he remembered, before falling into a deep sleep, was.. How can this be so perfect?

Epilogue; 4 years later.

The door opened with a loud bang. Harry looked up behind his stack of parchments.  
-Albus? ALBUS??!! A young boy with white blond hair stood in the middle of the room, looking around with a wide smile on his face.  
-Albus isn`t here, Scorp! Harry smiled. –Check with Winky.  
-Ohhh! I already have done that. He isn`t with her. The young boy looked disappointed. Then he lit up and spun around. –I know, I`ll Accio him!!  
Harry flew from his chair with both hands stretched out. –SCORPIUS!!!! NO!  
Scorpius turned back with huge eyes. –No?  
Harry reached him, sat down on his heels in front of him and took his hands. –That can be very dangerous.  
Scorpius tilted his head and looked Harry in the eyes. –Yes! You are right. But I want to find him.  
-Come on. I`ll help you.  
They went up the stairs to the third floor, it was rapidly getting darker as they reached the landing. The third floor was hardly ever used, and Harry was playing with the thought of restoring it. They could use some more space after both boys started to stay here more, and Teddy often was visiting.  
Harry worked from home, and took up an entire bedroom for that.  
-Shhh! Harry whispered. They both stopped at the landing.  
-Lumos! The soft whisper was hardly audible in the hallway. –Lumos! A small shimmer of light erupted at the end of the hall. They could see the outline of a person.  
-Albus? Scorp whispered.  
The light disappeared. –Yeah?  
Scorp ran from Harry and over to the end of the hallway. Harry lifted his wand and threw –Lumos Maxima! The hallway lit up, and the lights lingered.  
-There you are! Harry smiled. He looked at his son coming towards him. The boys were 10 years old, and both of them so like their fathers. Albus had his mother’s freckles, other than that all his father’s colours. Dark brown hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was smaller than Scorpius, and was rather thin. Scorpius had his father’s pale skin, white blond hair, and his mother’s blue eyes. His limbs were long and slender. The boys ran past him, down the stairs, and disappeared all the way downstairs. Harry smiled at the happy voices that lingered after them. Harry went back to his workshop on the second floor, he walked over to the window and looked outside, and the weather was rainy and cold. This time next year he would be at Kings Cross waving goodbye to his son, seeing him off to school for the first year at Hogwarts.  
He was wakened from his daydreaming from footsteps up the stairs. He turned to the door as it opened. He felt his face crack in a big smile as Draco Malfoy stepped inside and closed the door. 4 years they had together, and still Harry felt a flutter in his stomach then his boyfriend entered the room. They met in the middle of the room and smelted together in a warm embrace.  
-Missed you! Draco growled.  
-Missed you more! Harry whispered against the other man’s neck.  
-Oh you sap! Draco chuckled.  
Harry laughed lightly. –How was work?  
-Like always, my problem is, I have started to get bored. Draco buried his face in Harry’s hair. –I talked to Cocker today. Since I stopped going on missions I have thought more and more of finding another job.  
-Do you miss the missions? Harry looked at Draco. He felt a small sting of fear.  
-No! But pure office work isn’t me. He pressed Harrys face to his shoulder. –I have thought about going to school. To take up my Potions Master degree.  
Harry smiled, but did say anything.  
-If we start renovating the third floor, we can make work rooms for the both of us up there. That do you think?  
Harry nodded. –That’s a really good idea. –Then we can make a bedroom up there to.  
Draco snorted. –For us?  
-Yeah, then the boys can use our bedroom as a living room, and still we will have a guestroom for Teddy.  
-Then we can work and fuck all we want! Draco growled and pressed his groin against Harry’s hip.  
-We think so alike! Harry smiled. –Where are the boys?  
-In the kitchen with Winky.  
Harry made space between them, and looked hotly into Draco`s eyes as he sank to his knees in front of him. He kept eye contact as he opened Draco`s fly and took out his cock. He kissed the head and locked his lips around it. Draco buried a hand in Harry`s hair and hummed.  
Harry loved sucking Draco`s cock. He locked eyes with the blond as he ran his tongue along the thick vein underneath the shaft. He pulled back an inch, and whispered. –I love you!  
Draco smiled, his eyes sparkled, -I love you more!  
Harry chuckled and sucked his cock back in his mouth. Draco moaned deeply, and moved his hips carefully along with Harry`s movements.  
-Wanna fuck me? Draco whispered.  
Harry felt his boyfriends words go straight to his cock. He loved when Draco fucked him, and they did it that way most of the time. Not that Harry didn’t like to do the fucking, it was just the way it was, most of the time. The times Draco wanted to be fucked Harry always felt a divine sense of luck or happiness. Draco was perfectly gorgeous sprawled out on any surface taking his cock.  
-Oh fuck yes!

Harry looked over his shoulder, to both sides. It was early morning just as the shops in Diagon Alley was about to open. The tiny little shop he was standing in front of was just at the corner of Horizont Alley and The Daily Prophets Office. D&C Magical Jewellery read the small sign above the door. To notice the tiny shop, you either had to be lucky, or know about it. Harry knew about it. He had stumbled across it, wanting to buy flowers for Ginny, so many years ago. He had bought her engagement ring there. When he was sure nobody was watching, he opened the door and hurried inside. The shop was empty, and a large red and black Kneazle approached him and grinded against his leg. He could see it was a purebred Kneazle, by it’s large ears and the perfect lion like tail. But it purred like a regular cat.  
-Mr Potter! A dark snake like voice came up behind him.  
-Mr Droird! Good morning. Harry turned to the little goblin. -How’s the Mrs?  
-The Mrs is fine, Mr Potter, thank you. What can I do for you today?  
-I would like to look at some rings.  
The ugly, old goblins eyes gleamed for a second, he climbed up on a stool and opened a large box. Inside the box, gemstones sparkled in the lights.  
Harry smiled. -It’s for a man, not a woman.  
He corner of the goblins eyes twitched twice, but he didn’t say anything. He just closed the box, and shoved it aside. He stepped down from the stool, and moved to a different counter. Again he stepped up on a stool and opened a different box. The contents inside was far less sparkly, but even here gemstones was present.  
-What is the occasion?  
-I’m going to ask my boyfriend to marry me! Harry looked the goblin straight in the eyes. He knew how goblins felt about gay people. To them it wasn’t productive, and therefore not necessary.  
The goblin still didn’t say anything, he reached under the counter and took out a smaller box, inside there was wedding bands of all kinds. Finally Harry leaned over the counter and looked interested.  
He saw what he wanted right away. A year ago, Harry and Draco had attended the marriage of Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. And he remembered how Draco had admired their wedding bands. He lifted out a ring from the box and held it up to the lights. -Is it possible to insert a stone in these? He asked.  
-Of cause, the goblin spat. -Anything is possible.  
-Then I want an emerald in one of them, and a ruby in the other. Harry handed over a small parchment to the goblin. -This is the engravings and the ring sizes. He said quietly.  
The goblin took the paper and lifted both rings on the counter.  
-I will pay for them now. Harry said and took out a leather pouch.  
-You can collect them tomorrow morning. The goblin croaked. -1662 galleons, 10 stickles and 27 knuts. The goblin almost whispered.  
Harry didn’t move a muscle in his face as he laid the pouch on the counter. -There is 1800 galleon in there, he said. -Can you please put them in your finest gift box and wrap it up in green and silver?  
The goblin weighed the pouch in his crooked hand and nodded.  
Harry felt he could breathe again as he stepped out into the sunlight. 

Draco waved to the boys as they stepped into the Floo. -See you on Monday, dad! Scorpius smiled. A cloud of green smoke engulfed them, as Albus yelled; Tonks Residents, Sutton.  
They were spending the weekend with Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin in Sutton, on the outskirts of London.  
Draco cleared out the remains of dinner from the living room and sat down in the kitchen. Winky gave him a steaming cup of tea.  
-Are the Masters going to be fine over the weekend? She croaked.  
-Of cause Winky dear! Go to Hogwarts and enjoy the celebration.  
-Dolly will make a beautiful bride. She smiled.  
-I’m sure. Draco handed her a long flat box with a card attached. -Don’t forget to include this with the gifts. He said.  
The small House elf bowed her head and backed out from the kitchen. Soon after a loud crack was heard as she left.  
Draco leaned back on his chair and drank the rest of his tea. He tidied up a little and walked into the living room. The whole place was spotless. He cast a quick Tempus, Harry would be home from his weekly shopping of ingredients for wands soon. He smiled to himself. It was a long time since they had time to themselves. Just being them, all alone in the house. I Accioed a bottle of wine from the cellar and two glasses. He lit candles, and dimmed the lights. 

Harry stepped through the Floo, he was carrying quite a lot of bags, with him. The living room was empty, but he saw the wine on the table and the lit candles. He hurried upstairs with his bags, and took a quick shower. In only his bathrobe he went back downstairs. The room was still empty, so he sat at the desk, and started to go through some papers. The post owl had delivered some important papers this morning. He just had to sign them, and return them to the lawyer. The prenuptial agreement was only for his estate, not Draco`s. He sealed the scroll and summoned his owl. The Snowy owl was a bit smaller than his beloved Hedwig and slightly darker in colour. He tied the scroll to her leg, and let her out the window. He had everything up to date now, his only fear was if Draco didn`t want to marry him.  
He hadn`t finished his thoughts before Draco entered the living room. He was naked from the waist up, and only wearing his Slytherin sleep bottoms. They smiled and Draco opened the wine.

The conversation was pleasant this evening, both of them telling the other about their day, and what they were working on. Draco went to school at St Mungo`s during the day and had a small apprenticeship at The Apothecary located at the North Side of Diagon Alley a couple of nights a week.  
Harry leaned back in the sofa and nipped at his wine, it was warm and cosy around them. –Draco?  
-Yes love!  
Harry stood and brought back a square box from the desk. It was wrapped in green silk and was decorated with a silvery lace. He felt a warm blush creep up his face as he got down on his knees in front of the sofa. Draco didn`t say anything, but leaned against his looking down at the box. Harry started to pull away the laze and opened the silk, a black box came to view. His hands shook as he opened the box with the opening facing Draco. The gemstones sparkled in the lights as the box opened. Harry glimpsed up at Draco as the Slytherin caught sight of the rings. They were platinum, about 2,5 inches thick, with a black centre around it. The gemstones were inserted in the black part of the rings. Draco`s eyes was huge, his mouth was slightly open, and his breath came in small puffs.  
-Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?  
Draco looked bewildered at him, Harry could see his eyes tear up. –Yes! He whispered. –Merlin! Yes!  
Harry didn`t waste the moment, he grabbed the green ring and took Draco’s left hand. Carefully he placed the ring on his finger. It was a perfect fit. He loosened the other ring, and gave it to Draco. The blond’s hands shook so badly he hardly could place the ring on Harry’s ring finger, but he managed. Harry stretched his neck and kissed him softly. –I love you! He whispered between the kisses. Draco grabbed Harry by the collar of his bathrobe and pulled him into his lap. Silk, ribbons and box fell on the floor, as Harry scrambled into his lap. The bathrobe pulled aside, as he saddled him. Draco’s breath hitched as he saw Harry naked in his lap. –Oh fuck! He whispered.  
-Yes! Harry smiled and kissed him again. –Oh yes, please!  
Draco ripped the robe down his shoulders and threw it on the floor, he arched his hips against Harry. –You want me to fuck you?  
-Yes! Harry growled. –Yes, right here, like this.  
Draco stroked his hands down Harrys back, and cupped his arse. He let his fingertips ghost over his crack. His breath stopped, and his eyes flew open. His fingers were completely still. Harry smiled against Draco’s lips. –I`m so ready for you. He whispered.  
-Oh my fucking God! Draco moaned. He let his fingers run over the edge of the plug in Harrys arse. He pressed it in, and turned it around. Harry moaned and pressed against the plug.  
-Fuck! Draco growled. –Get up! On your hands and knees! Now!  
Harry scrambled of his lap, and climbed up the sofa, he leaned over the back of the sofa, and wiggled his arse in front of Draco’s face.  
Draco pulled his arse cheeks apart and just looked. –Merlin, that’s big. He whispered. He ran his fingers over it and pulled a little on it. Harrys arse clenched around it. –Draco swallowed, his mouth was watering, as he slowly fucked Harry with the plug.  
-Ahhh! Harry moaned. –Fuck! That’s so good!  
-God! I`m almost coming just at the sight of this, love! Draco whispered.  
-Don’t you dare! Harry whined. –Take it out of me, and fuck me!  
Draco was suddenly efficient, he carefully pulled the plug out, he moaned when he saw lube tickle from Harrys arse. He ran his fingers over the puffed rim, and showed two fingers inside. Harry looked over his shoulder and looked at the man behind him. He whimpered at the sight, the gorgeous man looking at his fingers moving in and out of the dripping hole. The look of utterly, and complete arousement on Draco’s face.  
Draco pulled his fingers free and stood from the sofa, he peeled of his bottoms and moved back behind Harry. His cock was rock hard and almost purple. Harry looked at Draco, who stroked his foreskin back, and lined up. –Yes! He whispered. –Fuck me!  
Harry moaned when Draco’s thick cock, slid inside him in one go. He paused for a second to catch his breath, and Harry used the second to adjust. Draco had one hand on his hip and one on the small of his back, as he started to move.  
Harry’s world erupted the same second as Draco hit that sweet spot inside him, his ears rung, and his blood boiled. He could hear himself scream, but it was like he was outside his own body. Harry lost all time and space as he slowly built towards his climax. He was going to come, and he knew it was going to be a big one. He felt it in his entire body, and it was like he was ripped in two. Long stripes of jizz painted the pillows under him, as he collapsed flat on his stomach, and he felt Draco become  
rough in his movements, before he screamed Harrys name, and spasm on top of him.  
Harry turned in bed sometime during the night, a small stripe of light came in the room through the door. The light fell on Draco`s face. He was fast asleep. Harry stroked his fringe back, and cupped his cheek. I love you, Draco Malfoy. He whispered into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with a new fan fiction writer, non native speaker of the English language. I will be very happy about kudos, comments and bookmarks. Hope you all will find some enjoyment in this story.


End file.
